Lettre à Padmé
by MlleMau
Summary: [Challenge "Saint Valentin" du Collectif NoName] En plein conflit intergalactique, Anakin Skywalker affronte la distance qui le sépare de celle qu'il aime, Padmé Amidala, par quelques mots qu'il lui susurre du bout des doigts...


**"Fais pas ton relou, laisse une review !"**

**Inciter à l'écriture, que ce soit de fanfiction ou de review, est l'âme même du Collectif NoName. Pour ce 14 Février, le challenge consiste à écrire, tout simplement, un texte court, de 500 mots maximum, à offrir à quelqu'un pour la Saint-Valentin. **

**Mon cher Adraën, mon premier Padawan, je t'offre cette petite lettre d'amour !**

* * *

Ma Padmé,

Cela fait bien trop longtemps. Je vois ton sourire, doux et espiègle, je t'entends me dire que cela ne fait qu'un jour, et pourtant mon cœur n'est plus que martyre par ton absence. Ne plus pouvoir caresser ton visage de mon regard, ne plus pouvoir frôler ton doigt égaré dans un couloir du Sénat, ne plus pouvoir survoler le carmin ensorcelant de tes lèvres est pour moi la plus belle des souffrances et l'agonie la plus cruelle. Quelle amertume m'envahit sous l'attaque de cette atroce distance ! Le tremblement de mes mains dolentes les fait frémir en t'écrivant mon affliction. Parviendrais-je jamais à dissiper ma mélancolie ? Seulement en te revoyant, pour qu'elle me gagne mieux par une prochaine séparation. Je n'ai pas ta force et ton endurance à affronter le plus grand, le plus déchirant, le plus insupportable des maux : être loin de la personne que l'on aime.

Ma douce Padmé, j'occulte la douleur de notre séparation en combattant avec ferveur, avec férocité, avec frénésie autant cette guerre que cette distance qui nous est imposée. À chaque ennemi abattu, j'imagine chaque centimètre anéanti. Que de parsecs à défaire pour atteindre la paix de ton corps ! La galaxie toute entière nous sépare, et le défilement véloce des étoiles de la vitesse lumière nous est inaccessible. Quand bien même j'eusse annihilé toute l'armée séparatiste, quand bien même j'eusse écrasé le comte Dooku, quand bien même j'eusse mis un terme à l'horreur de la guerre, il me faudrait encore escalader les hautes murailles dogmatiques du Code Jedi pour rejoindre la tendresse de tes étreintes, pour plonger dans la félicité de tes murmures, pour atteindre le nirvana de ton être. Arraché au havre de l'amour, contraint à la froide tranquillité de ces préceptes, engoncé dans une fausse convenance, je n'ai parvenu à me libérer de ces rets que dans mon amour pour toi et dans ton amour pour moi. Sois la détentrice de mon plus beau secret : qu'il est plaisant d'être le pénitent qui n'a que faire d'être absous !

Ma belle Padmé, comme trop souvent pour mon orgueil, tu avais raison. Je me suis attaché à Ahsoka, moi qui répugnais à avoir une Padawan. Quand je vois ses progrès, je goûte au plaisir de l'enseignement ; pourtant je crois n'avoir fait que tremper mes lèvres dans un délicieux nectar. Je l'ai vue grandir pour la première fois aujourd'hui : j'ai vu ses montrals serrés dans sa capuche encore ample il y a quelques mois. Je me suis alors demandé comment elle était enfant, bébé, bambin, tout juste née, et c'était la première fois que je remarquais la beauté de la naissance. Il n'y a pas de femmes plus merveilleuses que les mères, ne crois-tu pas ? L'amour d'une mère peut transcender l'esclavage. Ne peut-elle pas aussi transcender la guerre ?

Ma chère Padmé, soleil de mon âme, chaleur qui me donne vie, tu me procures tant de peines qui sont ma joie. Je n'aspire plus qu'à une chose : t'aimer, encore.

Ani.

* * *

**Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs !**

**J'espère que cette belle lettre d'amour d'un Général au front à sa belle Sénatrice sur Coruscant vous plaît. Il est peut-être difficile d'imaginer le futur Dark Vador écrire de si jolis mots, mais Anakin est quand même un beau romantique - alors je me suis amusée à imaginer une relation épistolaire durant la Guerre des Clones. **

**En plus d'offrir ce petit texte à Adraën, je vous encourage à lire ses fanfictions sur Star Wars (ou d'autres fandoms) : personnellement, j'adore !**

**À bientôt,**

**MlleMau. **


End file.
